Strange Days
by Punky Cobain
Summary: Yes, another girl-winds-up-in-middle-earth stories, but trust me, its good. Thanks to Calypsoanitgone on scribeoz.com for inspiration.


A/N- Ok, so I was taking TAKS today, and my muse began to speak to me, and LO! I procured the first chapter of my story; in only one school day... hope you like it! Review or DIE! Standard disclaimer, I own nothing, just the horse, seriously, I'm using my exact horse for this story. I wish I owned Éomer. sighs and yes, I do know a lot about horses. Songs belong to the Mighty Metallica and Nirvana. This takes place prior to LOTR, like a year or so.   
  
"Hands UP Morgan!!!"  
  
Morgan sighed. After nearly 14 years of riding horses, her teacher never failed to remind her of her faults.  
"You're off course!" screamed Julie "it was wall rollback to the red and white oxer! Get your head out of the clouds!" She circled Gary around, "Remind me what the course was again?" she asked Julie.  
Julie rolled her eyes.  
"Broken line starting at the roll-top to the latus, then rollback barrels to the blue and green, single, then wall rollback to..."  
"Yeah I know red and white oxer." Said Morgan. "Let me try again." Morgan circled around again at a canter, then took the first fence.  
  
"HANDS UP MORGAN!!!!!"  
  
"Phew, what a lesson!" exclaimed Morgan as she untacked Gary. Her friend Nicole was in the cross ties down the aisle, untacking her paint, Picasso.  
"You're going to do great at Wagon Wheel", said Nicole, calling back to Morgan, who was in the tack room, putting away her saddle and grabbing her bucket with shampoo and a sponge.  
  
"I know, but as always, I want to do good in my division," said Morgan as she unzipped her chaps, revealing blue jeans underneath.  
"3'6" is your best event," said Nicole, "you and Big G always pin well."  
"Thanks Nic." Said Morgan as she unhooked the cross ties and led Gary out behind her to the wash stall.  
  
It was a beautiful, sunny day, but really hot. It rarely got over 100 in Virginia, but today it did. Morgan turned on the hose, and proceeded to wash her horse.  
"That feels good, huh Big G?" she said "you better not go out and roll after your bath, you need to be clean for the show." Gary replied by snorting and nuzzling her, causing Morgan to drop her soapy sponge on the ground.  
"Thanks, G." and knelt down to pick it up. Suddenly a truck backfired in the parking lot. Gary, startled by the noise, swung his haunches around, straight into Morgan, who was still kneeling on the ground.  
  
"MORGAN, WATCH OUT!" she heard someone yell, then saw no more.   
  
When Morgan woke up, she was flat on her back, and her head felt like a Clydesdale just ran over it.  
"Stupid horse, stupid trucks." She grumbled. In truth, she loved her horse, but not when he behaved like this. Morgan struggled to her feet. She looked around, and saw something was not right.  
The barn was gone. Not only that, the whole scenery had changed. She was standing in the middle of a grassy plain, with lots of hills and tall mountains in the background. this place looks really familiar, I can't quite place it thoughshe thought.  
"What the hell..." This was a dream. Her idiotic horse knocked her out, now she was in la la land. Morgan tried slapping herself a couple of times slap slap. Nothing. There was no trace of civilization, nothing in sight for miles, just lots and lots of browning grass, rolling hills, and tall mountains in the background. She felt like she had been here before. There was only one thing to do, start walking. There had to be someone around here, who hopefully had a phone. She pulled her long, brown, fire-engine-red streaked hair up into a pony tail, and set off. Morgan was glad she had changed out of her riding boots for a pair of red converse. After about 20 minutes of walking, she began to panic. What if there was no one around. She was lost, and it scared the crap out of her. She tried singing a song as she walked, which helped. A little.  
"As I was goin' over the Cork and Kerry Mountains, I saw captain Farrell, his money he was countin', I first produced my pistol, and then produced my rapier, I said..." she trailed off. A distant rumble could be heard, she listened more closely.  
"What is that?" she asked herself. Then Morgan heard the whinny of a horse, and saw a huge pack of men on horses ride over the crest of the hill, headed straight toward her. She tried to move out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. Someone spotted her, and a group of 50 or so horsemen surrounded her, pointing... holy canoli! They had spears pointed at her! Morgan noticed that one carried a banner, a white horse upon a field of green...no. This was not possible, they could not be in Rohan. As a die hard Tolkein fan, she knew exactly who they were. This had to be some sick joke. Suddenly, one of the men spoke.  
"My lord Éomer, we have come across a very oddly dressed woman!" he said. Éomer, no possible way. Everything suddenly began to click. The man who appeared to be the leader rode forward.  
"What is it Éothain?" he asked, then looked down and saw a woman, with very odd hair and clothing. He removed his helmet and dismounted, and walked over to the woman.  
"Who are you, and why do you travel alone?" the man said.  
"I'll tell you if you tell your men to STOP POINTING THEIR SPEAR THINGYS AT ME!!!!" said Morgan with emphasis.  
"do it", said the man, and they all lowered their spears "Now tell me, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
"My name is Morgan, and I'm lost" she replied, trying not to sound too nervous. She had a strange feeling that she knew this man from somewhere.  
"Lost?" the tall man said "Where are you from Lady Morgan?"  
"Virginia, I think its kind of far from here" Morgan replied, if they were who they said they were, they would have no clue where Virginia is. Good thinking Morgan she thought to herself. She was right.  
"I have never heard of Virginia." he said, confused "May I be of some assistance in any way?"  
"Ummm... I don't know, if you could just tell me where the closest village is."  
"The closest city is Edoras, nearly 15 leagues from here, a distance that is not easily accomplished on foot." He said.  
"I'll take my chances, thanks anyways." Replied Morgan. This was turning into a really bad day. Before she started walking, she had to ask one more question.  
"I have told you my name, so who are you?" she questioned.  
"I am Éomer, son of Éomund, Third Marshall of The Riddermark, if you like long titles." he replied with a smile. Damn. Maybe this was for real. She looked up at Éomer, who towered over her, even though Morgan was considered tall back home. He was just as handsome as he was in the movies, maybe even more. Suddenly, one of his men spoke up; "My lord, we have an extra horse, she could accompany us back to Edoras."  
"Very well, what say you Lady Morgan?" Éomer inquired. Edoras. If there was one place she could go in the world, that was it. She couldn't refuse.  
"That works." She replied.  
"Very well," said Éomer. He whistled sharply, and a bay horse with a white star ambled forward. A horse who looked very familiar, exactly like her own horse. But that was impossible, since this horse was wearing Rohirric tack. The gelding nuzzled her, and Morgan noticed that he had a scar right over his left eye. Just like her horse.  
"Siulaid, mellon nín." She murmured to him. He sniffed in her pocket, where she had a couple peppermints.  
"Where did you find him?" inquired Morgan  
"Not far from here, we were going to use him as a pack horse" replied Éomer "Is he yours?"  
"Yes." She replied.  
"Well then, we should be leaving if we want to reach the city before nightfall." Morgan put her foot in the stirrup and swung up on her mount. whoa, this saddle is weird thought Morgan. She shortened her reins and shifted her weight.  
"We ride!" Called Éomer, and the company turned and galloped north towards Edoras.  
  
A/N- Ok, phew. I hoped you liked the first chapter. Summer vacation is coming soon, so I hope to have lots of updates posted then. Then again, ROTK comes out on dvd soon too, Karl Urban drools blooper reel drools some more. Please please please please please please please review, it really makes me happy. Hope to update sooner or later! Hannon le! 


End file.
